


Silver Stars Are The Most Precious

by Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae



Series: RoTG AUs [3]
Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: AU, Bunny is confused, Jack is a sweetie, M/M, Sandy is sarcastic, until he's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae/pseuds/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Overland wasn't always Jackson Overland. In his past life, he was a silver star, tasked with protecting the Man in the Moon with Nightlight. He was close friends with Aster, Sandy, and Pitch and his daughter. He was fun-loving, kind, loyal, and a true friend till the end. After his death, he was reborn as Jackson Overland, then Jack Frost, but the memories still remain, deep in the recesses of his memory box. When Pitch captures Jack, the Guardians will have to search the deepest parts of Jack's memories to get him back. And maybe get an old friend back along the way.<br/>-------------<br/>Author's Note: anything between *'s is being said through pictures. I know Sandy either lost his voice at some point or his voice will wake all the children or whatever, but I just think this would be the most effective form of communication between stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Screaming, screaming everywhere. Silver Storm ran through the chaos, searching frantically for the other two silver stars with the two children they were protecting. He finally spotted Nightlight, carrying Manny, and flew to catch up to them. "*Where is North Star with Seraphina!?*", he signed frantically. "*They're in the ship! We need to hurry!*", Nightlight responded.

They flew through the crowd as another explosion went off. They reached the ship, North Star and Seraphina already there, and Nightlight immediately began to power the ship up. "The dream pirates are surrounding the ship!*", Silver fumed, "*And the fearlings aren't far behind!*" "*I need more time!*", Nightlight answered.

Silver looked out the door, his grip on his staff tightening. "*I'll get you more time, just get them out of here!*", he responded. "*What are you going to do!?*", Nightlight questioned frantically. "*My job.*", Silver answered sombrely. Seraphina latched onto his sleeve, crying that he couldn't go, that he wouldn't come back, that she didn't want him to die.

North Star pulled her back, holding her against him. Silver wouldn't make a promise he couldn't keep by telling her he would come back. Instead he told her, "I'm doing this to keep you safe. That's my job, my life, my purpose. I'm sorry, but I have to do this Sera. I'll miss you so much." Seraphina hugged him, crying that he was a jerk and that she hated him, even as her hold tightened.

Silver hugged her back, then let go and flew out to meet the dream pirates and fearlings head-on. If he was going to die to save his friends, then he was going to take a good couple hundred down with him. He fought with everything he had, snow and ice flying everywhere, but there were just too many of them. As they started to overwhelm him, the ship took off, and as they dragged him down into the darkness, his last thought was how he had done his job.

He had kept them safe, like he promised. He had done all he could, now he could only hope that it was enough. And with that, Silver breathed his last breath, and there was one less silver star child riding the eternal solar winds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was Jack's nightmare/memory. This chapter is where the story really starts.

Jack gasped as he bolted upright in the tree. His heartrate slowly went back to normal as he became aware of his surroundings. He was in a tree, not being dragged down by fearlings and dream pirates. He was alive (well, as alive as he could be considered, all things considered). He fell back against the tree trunk. Another nightmare. He would have thought that since Pitch wasn't around anymore that the nightmares would stop, or at least not happen as often, but noooo. They had to get worse!

Jack picked up his staff, deciding that he needed to go for a fly to clear his head. He flew over Burgess, watching the dreams through the windows. He was watching Cupcake's dream of prancing horses when he heard it. The crying of the girl from his nightmare. He looked around for the source, and found it seemed to be coming from the forest. He flew closer, and found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't turn away. He flew through the forest, oblivious to the small golden man following him, curious as to where Jack was going at this hour.

Jack flew until he reached the remains of Pitch's lair, where the crying seemed loudest. He tried to turn away, immediately knowing this was a trap, but his body refused to listen. Instead he jumped down into the hole, alarming Sandy, who flew after him. Jack dropped to the floor of the lair, broken cages creaking above him. Sandy floated behind him, although Jack still had not noticed him. Sandy hid when Pitch appeared out of the shadows.

He watched as Jack seemed to walk towards Pitch in a trance. Sandy's eyes widened as Pitch placed a hand on Jack's head, causing him to pass out. Sandy watched as Pitch caught Jack and pulled him into the shadows. Sandy wasn't stupid. He knew he had no chance against Pitch in his own lair. So he did the smart thing. He hightailed it out of there and flew as fast as he could to the North Pole. The other Guardians would help get Jack back. He knew they would. Jack was theirs after all. In more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I put a Lilo & Stitch reference in this chapter. The opportunity was too good to pass up

"Silver! Silver!", a young girl's voice echoed. Silver sat up from where he was laying, leaning on his elbows. "What is it, Sera? Is something wrong?", he asked. Seraphina shook her head, her long black curls whipping around, and said, "Nothing's wrong. I just want you to play with me!" Silver smiled in exasperation, before getting up. "I don't know, Sera. I mean, I'm pretty busy...", he replied.

"Doing what? All you were doing was watching the clouds!", Sera accused. "Nuh-uh. I was watching for dream pirates.", Silver said. "Dream pirates only come at night!", Sera shot back. "Darn, you're too smart for my tricks anymore.", Silver said with a fake pout. "C'mon! I wanna play!", Sera demanded as she tried to push Silver forward from behind.

Silver leaned back against the eight-year-old, feigning pressure, saying, "Oh, no. Gravity...is...increasing on me!" "No, it's not!", Sera yelled. "Is too. It happened yesterday, too.", Silver said. He fell back, flopping across Seraphina, but not putting any real weight on her.

"You rotten star! Get off, your butt is crushing me!", Sera yelled while laughing. "Hey! I'm not THAT fat!", Silver yelped indignantly. "Are too!", Seraphina yelled, finally crawling free. Silver pulled her down, tickling her sides, laughing with her. "S-silver! Hehe! St-stop! Ahaha!", Sera yelped. Silver let up, Seraphina catching her breath.

"Was that enough fun?", Silver asked with a smirk. "Not even close! Let's go put moon dust in Nightlight's armor!", Sera grinned. "Now you're speaking my language! C'mon!", Silver yelled, picking her up and flying back towards the ship. Nightlight was NOT happy the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OML I AM SO VERY SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I WAS WORKING ON OTHER THINGS

Sandy flew as fast as he could to the North Pole, zooming in when a yeti opened the door, all the way to the globe room where North was talking to Phil. "Hm? Ah, Sandy! Vat is reason for this visit?", North asked, turning to face the star. Sandy signed frantically over his head with his sand, North trying (and failing) to keep up. "I cannot understand, Sandy. Vat is matter?", North asked, confused as to why his friend was so frantic. Sandy finally flew over to the control panel, pointing at the Northern Lights switch with a look akin to panic on his face.

"You vant to call others? Alright, then.", North said, activating the lights, "It must be important." A few moments later, Tooth zoomed into the workshop, flitting about with her fairies. After a few more moments, Bunny hopped into the room as well. "What is it, mate? What's the matte'? And where's Frostbite?", Bunny asked, looking around, "He's usually already here." Sandy resumed his frantic signing, until a new voice spoke up.

'My guardians, a horrible event has taken place. Pitch has taken Jack Frost captive.', MiM spoke softly, yet grimly. "What!? That slimy ratbag!", Bunny snarled. 'You must stop Pitch. He plans to turn Jack into his fearling prince. He must not succeed. If he does, all is lost.', MiM said. "How are we supposed to find him?", Tooth asked nervously. 'You must look deep into Jack's memories to find the answers to your questions. And even a few you didn't think to ask.', MiM said, his voice fading away.

"Jack's memories? But we all already saw 'em when he 'em to us. What's there to learn?", Bunny asked, ears twitching. Tooth thought for a moment, before shooting up a few feet. "Past lives!", she chirped. "Past lives?", North asked, "Vat do you mean, past lives?" "The memory boxes aren't just stored away or thrown out after a person dies, they're emptied for the person's reincarnation!", Tooth said, "And Jack never showed us those, he probably doesn't even know about them, so they must be what MiM is talking about!"

"Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's go get Jack's memory box and find out how ta get 'im back!", Bunny said, bouncing on his toes. "Da, let us go.", North said, pulling on his coat. Sandy formed a small dreamsand cloud, looking determined. "C'mon then.", Tooth said, flying off. The other three took off after her in the sled and on dreamsand, making their way to the Tooth Palace.


End file.
